Cruisin' with the Cullens
by ShiroInuNoKage
Summary: Alice sees Bella taking a cruise with the Cullens in a vision. What happens when Bella decides to take that cruise? Will it all go wrong when Emmett forgets the tickets? I'm not good at summaries, so just read the story! Don't forget to R&R!
1. The Vision

**A/N: This is my first story, so it might suck, but ****please**** R&R!)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. **

**Bella's POV**

"Bella." The voice of my angel compelled my eyes to open. "Good morning Edward, "I say as I get out of bed and get ready for a shower. "What are we gonna do today?"

When Edward looked nervous, I got a little worried. "What?" I asked, and he replied "Alice had a vision this morning." _ Really_, I thought, _this could be good news, or it could be bad news…_ "Well, are you gonna tell me?" I asked him. "How would you like to take a cruise this week?" Edward asked. I have to admit, I was a little confused. "What does that have to do with anything? " I said. "Well, that is what her vision was about" he explained, "She saw you deciding to take a cruise."

I was stunned. I had never taken a cruise before. What made Alice think that I was going to now? "I don't know, Edward, a cruise? Isn't it a bit dangerous? You know, the fact that HUMANS are going to be on the cruise?" He coolly replied "Alice says that we will feed before we leave so that we are not tempted during the cruise." I had to hand it to Alice, she thought of everything. "Well, are you going to go, or not?" I was jerked from my thinking by the sound of Edward's voice. "What?" I said.

"Are you going to go on the cruise or not?" he replied. "Well, I love the ocean….wait, where is the cruise at?" I asked. Whether or not I took the cruise depended on the location of the cruise. "The Caribbean." he replied. "Okay, we are going. I absolutely LOVE the Caribbean!" I yelled. Edward looked somewhat shocked. "Really, you are going?" he asked. "Hell yeah!" I replied, "I told you, I love the Caribbean."

At that point I heard the door open and a voice yell "Oh my Carlisle, Bella! I knew that you would say yes! Edward didn't believe me, but I knew you would!!!!" I sighed. I wasn't sure if I could deal with Alice this early in the morning. Edward heard my sigh and smiled.

"This will be such a good time…OMC! I have to buy new clothes for all of us-"Alice kept up her rambling, but I blocked her out. All I could think of was this wonderful, sunny cruise…..wait a minute, there is something not right about the whole sun thing.

"What are you going to do about the sun? People aren't exactly going to ignore a bunch of people sparkling on the boat. People will find out your secret!!!" I was almost in a panic. My heart was speeding up. "Relax, Bella, Carlisle has that problem all figured out."I was still not reassured. "Come on, we'll prove it to you. Carlisle is waiting for us." Alice also tried to reassure me. But deep inside I wasn't quite sure. How could Carlisle have found a way to hide the way vampires react to the sun?

"Carlisle, we're here!" Alice yelled when we reached the living room. I was the last coming down the stairs, and when I got to the landing, there was everyone, sitting on the couch."Good morning." I said to everyone. They all mumbled back "Good morning". I didn't think that I had ever seen all of the Cullens nervous at the same time, ever since the……wait, back to the task at hand. Carlisle was saying something.

"I stumbled across this when I was experimenting. It basically prevents the sun from getting to your skin to make it sparkle. It is only a little bit, though, and I haven't made any more of it yet. This cruise will be my test. You guys are going to test the salve on your cruise."

I caught the last few parts of that, but, wait……"What if the salve doesn't work?" I asked. Everyone looked at me."Well, we have already tested for a short period of time." Carlisle explained, "But we need a long range test, which Alice's vision has gratefully provided." I looked at everyone. They seemed so sure that this salve would work. I thought about it, and if Carlisle said it would work…

"Okay, the cruise is still on!" I yelled. Everyone looked relieved, but Alice went insane. "We have to buy all new clothes, and get all the necessities, like sunscreen for Bella, and toiletries for Bella, and…….." "Wait," I interrupted, and everyone looked at me, "We can't forget the tickets!" "Oh, that," Rosalie piped up, "Emmett and I bought them this morning, after Alice's vision. We knew you would say yes, so, we went ahead and bought them to eliminate your woes. Which it hasn't, I might add," she said, looking a bit annoyed, "We have everything worked out. You and Alice just go shopping for those clothes."

Shopping with Alice! Could my day get any worse? I looked to Edward to see if he could stop the nonsense. He looked at me, shook his head and chuckled. "She already said you would disagree, but I think you should go. You need to relax and get ready for a week- long vacation. We have everything handled here." He kissed me and then left with Jasper to go plan out the trip. Before he left, Jasper came and whispered in my ear. "If you go along with this, she will leave you alone the whole trip. I promise." I looked at him. "Yeah, right. Like you could stop her! But thanks for the offer, Jasper. It was sweet." I gave him a hug, and he calmed me down.

I turned toward the door. Alice was gone, and I knew immediately where she was, because a car horn suddenly sounded. "I'm coming Alice!" I yelled, and walked out the door. Surprisingly, I hadn't-

"Gaaahhhhh!" I screamed as I tripped down the stairs. Just before I hit the ground, hands caught me. "Bella, I wish you weren't so clumsy." Alice said as she helped me up. "You really slow us down when you fall. Now, hurry up, the mall can't wait forever!" she said as she ran to the car. She waited for me to get in the car and buckle in. She was practically jumping in her seat as she said "Hurry up and buckle in! The mall closes at 7:00!" I looked at the radio clock. It was only 1:00. I sighed. This was going to be a long day…..

**Hope you liked my first chapter! I will be updating soon, I already am working on Chapter 2! Reviews and opinions needed and wanted! I love to know how you people like my stories, even if you hate it!**


	2. Shopping with Alice

**This is the second**** chapter of my story…Read, enjoy, and most of all, REVIEW!!!!!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**

** Alice's POV**

I can't believe Bella agreed to go shopping with me!!! I expected some fight, but she came!!! I am so, so, SO excited!!! I'll buy her a tennis outfit, a swimsuit (a bikini, of course. Edward will love it!), a new pair of sunglasses…….

**Bella's POV**

I could just see the cogs turning in Alice's brain. I could also see the dollar signs in her eyes. I just know that this shopping trip will take forever…

**Later that same day……**

We have been to about a hundred stores now. Most of the stores in the mall, if you wanted to know. And all of the shopkeepers, in ALL of the stores, knew Alice by name! She really is a shopaholic.

We also haven't left one store without buying something. It's almost as if Alice thinks the store will disappear if we don't buy something. She has spent at least 50 dollars in every store. It's insane!!

But, we have had a few interesting events in the past few hours. One of them had to do with someone I know……

**Flashback Begins (still in Bella's POV)**

We were in the store for swimsuits. We had tried on about 30 of them, and Alice had rejected every one. We, I mean I, was just about to give up when I saw Alice freeze. A vision! After a minute, she came to, and she started laughing. "What are you laughing at?" I asked, hoping that what she saw did not have to do with me in a swimsuit. "Well, I just saw someone coming in here to look for a swimsuit," Alice explained, "he will be here in a minute." She suddenly got a devilish grin on her face. She shoved a suit at me and ushered me into the nearest changing room. "Hurry!" she said. "Try this suit on. Quick!!"

In the changing room, I was staring at myself in the mirror. The reflected Bella had a look of complete horror on her face. I was wearing the skimpiest suit that the store had. It was almost like a thong with a two-times-too-small-cup-size-wise bra. It left practically everything showing. "Bella? You done yet?" I heard Alice ask. "N-n-n-ooo" I stuttered. I was definitely NOT going out to show her this one…

"Bella, come out! Someone wants to see you!" Alice said. I was nervous, but tired of her badgering. _Besides_, I thought_, it was probably Angela or Jessica or someone not important who would leave soon.__ What's the harm?_ "Okay, be right out!" I yelled. I opened the door and walked out into the store. But instead of who I expected, I saw….

"JACOB?!?!?!?" I screamed. He was staring at me with an almost wistful, no wait, an oh-my-gosh-I-wish-you-were-not-dating-that-leech-and-were-going-out-with-me expression. "Bella? Is that…what are you wearing?" he asked in almost a whisper. I recovered from my shock and decided that I would have some fun. "Yeah," I said. "It is my new swimsuit. Do you think that Edward would like it?" I asked, knowing full well that this would tick him off. He seemed to tense up, and the expression disappeared.

"Whatever." he said, and walked out of the store. As soon as he left, Alice and I cracked up laughing."Alice," I said between tears,"that was pure GENIOUS!!!!" She only laughed harder. "Only thing is, that was supposed to be Mike!"she said, still laughing. "Jacob just walked in before Mike did!" I remembered at that moment that she could not see futures related to werewolves. I laughed harder and thought that we needed to tell Edward this story later. He would love it! Soon, we recovered from our fit and found a swimsuit that both of us liked. (I was NOT going to get the skimpy one!) We paid for it and left the store.

**End Flashback**

"Alice, are we almost done?" I asked. I was getting tired. It was nearing 6:30. "Yes, she said, we are almost done. Just one more store to go. We walked in. It was a store full of…

"Boating hats and sunglasses?" I asked. "What are you trying to pull?" "Nothing," Alice replied, "We need to get sunglasses and a hat for you so you don't get sunburned." When she put it that way, it made a little sense. "Okay," I said, "but we need to hurry up and get out of here. I need my sleep."

"Okay, okay, it will not take that long, I swear." she said. Problems taken care of, we started shopping.

It has been almost a whole half hour since we came in here. I thought she said only a minute! But, of course, it is Alice we are talking about. I should have known. "Miss Alice," said a store clerk, "We are closing in five minutes. Please make your purchases now." Alice sighed. "I wish the mall didn't close at 7." she said. I, for one, thought it was a great idea.

Alice took her twenty or thirty pairs of sunglasses and ten hats to the checkout counter. "Will that be all?" the clerk asked. "Yes." Alice said. She paid for all of the stuff and we slowly left the mall, piled high with bags of assorted clothes, swimsuits, and other stuff. We reached the car and put the stuff in the back. I got in and put the seat all the way back. I was exhausted! The last thing I remember is hearing Alice get in the car.

I woke up briefly when we got to the Cullen's house. I remembered that I was allowed to stay because Alice had called Charlie earlier that morning and had gotten permission for me to go on the cruise with them. I was staying over at Alice's house until then.

I heard Edward pick me up and chuckle softly." You really wore her out Alice." I heard him say. I groaned. "Hush," Edward said, "You will be in bed in a minute." He took me at lightning speed to his bedroom, where he had set up a bed. "Here you go sweetheart." He said to me as he set me on the bed and pulled the covers over me. He lay down next to me. "Goodnight, Edward." I mumbled, half asleep already. "Goodnight, Bella. I love you." Edward said. I curled up against his chest and breathed "I love you, too." I soon fell into a deep exhausted sleep.

**Well, there is chapter 2! I need your input, and if you have any ideas for the next few chapters, please tell me. I would love to have them.**


	3. Tickets & Uniforms & Captains, oh my!

** Enjoy this 3****rd**** chapter, and please, review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, ah, what am I thinking, **** you know the drill…..**

**Bella's POV**

We were all excited about the cruise. We had flown from Forks, Washington, all the way to Florida. This is where we would get picked up by the cruise ship. Rosalie had trusted Emmett to bring the tickets, something which I, personally, would never do, but Rosalie assured me that the tickets were in safe hands. That is, until…..

**Rosalie's POV**

EMMETT!!!!! YOU DID _WHAT_!?!?!? I yelled. I was furious! That dolt forgot the tickets to the cruise! We get all the way to Florida, ready to board the ship, and he notices that he FORGOT them?!?!?! I trusted him with those, and he….. _Wait, Rose_, I thought, _count to ten…._

I took a deep breath and was able to calm down a little bit. I decided that I needed to do something. Jasper, thankfully, noticed my anger and tried to calm me down. It wasn't easy, though, I could tell by his expression of intense concentration. It just wasn't easy to calm me down once I got mad.

It eventually worked, though, and I was able to keep my head. I turned to Emmett and said "Okay, Emmett, when are you going to fly back to Forks and get them? The cruise ship leaves in a day. You might just make it, if you try."

"What?" Emmett whined, "Why do I have to go back to get them?" "Because," I said,"You forgot them. So, go get them." I watched his face drop. He knew as well as I that he would not make it back in time for the cruise if he left.

Emmett and I were having an intense staring contest. In our concentration, though, we were not watching Alice. Next thing I know, Jasper is helping her up and everyone is waiting for her to tell her vision. When she started laughing, we were not sure what to do. Why was she laughing? We all wanted to know.

**Alice's POV**

My vision was extremely funny!! I figured Emmett would forget the tickets, but I didn't know THAT would happen! I turned to Bella. Edward already knew what I was going to say, so he was also trying not to laugh. "Bella," I said, "Do you have an idea on how to get on to the cruise ships without tickets?"

Bella turned a bright shade of red when we all turned to look at her. She stammered "Y-y-e-s-s, as a matter of I do." she said as her nerves were calmed by Jasper. He is so nice! That's why I love him, among other reasons…. I returned to the conversation.

"Well," she was saying, "All these cruise ships hire teens from the local schools. So, all we have to do is sneak on wearing the uniforms the hired help wear, then we get on."

"Only one problem with that plan." said Rosalie. She is such a party pooper. "The people who run the ship will see us, and then kick us off the ship."

"No, they won't," Bella said with satisfaction. "The hired help wear the goofy masks that the real workers won't wear. They are hanging over there, on that shelf." The masks looked like the ones the doctors at Carlisle's hospital wear during surgeries.

"Well, I for one think it is a great idea." said Edward. He kissed the top of Bella's head. "I didn't know you were that conniving." Bella laughed at his comment. Jasper agreed that the plan was a good one. I just hoped we didn't get caught….

**Jasper's POV**

As we snuck over to the place where they kept their uniforms, I thought over the plan that Bella had made. It really was a good idea. Unfortunately, some of us didn't think so. I could feel the unease from everybody, since we were stealing our way onto a cruise, but the feeling all around was one of praise for Bella. It wasn't often that she came up with a good idea. In fact, the last time she had thought of a good idea was about two years ago……. But Rosalie was not happy at all. She thought that the idea was stupid and that we were going to get caught. I didn't try to calm her. Better to let her calm down herself.

We reached the place where they kept the uniforms and masks for the hired hands. We quickly searched for the clothes that were our size. It was especially hard for me, being so tall, and for Emmett, who was like a bodybuilder on steroids, but thankfully they had some in our sizes. We put the clothes and masks on and looked at each other. To be honest, we could hardly tell each other apart. I could barely tell, even with my gift.

We walked up the ladder without being stopped. We thought we had gotten away with it when…….

"Hey! You guys!" a burly man yelled. On the nametag of his shirt it said 'Captain'. Uh-oh. He walked up to us. "What are you people doing on the boat early? You are supposed to wait in the lounge!!!" "Well," Bella piped up, "we originally came here to replace our friends, who decided that they did not want to come. But, upon arriving, we have decided that we do not want to work here either. So, we are packing up our stuff and leaving." I was amazed at her idea. She was so sure it would work that she was radiating confidence. I held my breath. "Oh, sure, that's okay." he said."You guys just pack your belongings and head in out. We can work without you."

The captain left. We all stood there, looking stunned. Then I heard Bella whisper "Quick! Before he comes back! Get on the boat, find a room, and take off these uniforms!!!" She took off at a fast pace. She was aboard the boat before any of us moved. We all came to our senses and followed her onto the boat and into the cabin space.

We all got rooms next to each other. We packed the uniforms in a trash bag, so that we could burn them later. We all gathered in Bella and Edward's room so that we could talk.

"Well, Bella, it worked!" Alice said. "Just as I envisioned it would." "So, what are we going to do now?" I asked. Everyone looked in deep thought. Then, Bella piped up "What about badminton?"

**Well, there is my third chapter! I can't wait to publish the fourth one! I have a wonderful idea for badminton……..**


	4. Get the Birdie!

**This is chapter four. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: It's the same thing I say every time, so from here on out I will say 'Ditto Ch.1'**

**Emmett's POV**

"Badminton? What's that?" I asked. What game was that? I thought I knew them all……

Bella looked at me like I was insane. "You know, "she said, "You know, you play it with a net, rackets, and a birdie…"

"OH!!!! You mean shuttlecock!" I was relieved. At least I knew what she was talking about now… "No, I mean badminton." Bella said, looking annoyed. I replied "No, shuttlecock is clearly what you meant."

"Badminton!" Bella yelled.

"Shuttlecock!" I yelled back.

"Badminton!"

"Shuttlecock!"

"Badminton!"

"Shuttlecock!"

"QUIET!!!!" a voice commanded. We turned to see Jasper holding his head. "Your anger is ticking me off." he said. To be truthful, he did look like he would kill me sometime soon.

Leaving Alice to comfort Jasper, Bella and I turned to Edward. Other than lightly holding a finger to his head, you could barely tell that our argument had bothered him. Bella turned to Edward and said"Edward? Do you have a dictionary?" Edward looked a bit confused. I was too, until….."Oh." I realized why she wanted the dictionary: To end the argument! I knew Edward was reading my mind to get the answer, but I didn't care. He's been doing that for years. My new goal was to look for and find a dictionary. At vampire speed, I searched through everyone's luggage (except Bella's. I don't know her that well. Edward can do the honors.) No dice. I mean, no dictionary.

I stood there, let down. Where is the damned dictionary? "I can't find one." I said in a small voice. "No dictionary." "Well, Emmett," said a voice behind me, "Why don't you check the bookshelf behind you?" I turned to see Alice pointing to a ceiling-tall bookshelf. "Oh! That might work!" I said brightly. I strode over to the bookshelf and started skimming. I sunk lower and lower and still didn't find the dictionary. Pretty soon, I ended up in the floor, my head against the carpet, searching, searching……

"FOUND IT!!!!!" I yelled. I pulled it off the shelf and turned to the 'B' section. I found the word 'badminton' and read what it said. It said:

Badminton:

A game in which a shuttlecock is passed back and forth with rackets across a net.

As I read this, I felt depressed. By this definition, Bella was right and I had lost the argument. I wasn't going to tell her, but Edward laughed and said "Bella, you were right. The game is badminton and the birdie is the shuttlecock." Bella smiled. Rose patted my hand and said "It's okay, sweetheart."

Then she turned to everyone and said "So, who wants to play badminton?"

Everyone said they wanted to, so we headed for the door. "WAIT!" Bella yelled, right before we walked out the door. "The anti-sparkle cream?" "Oh, yeah" I said. I found it in Alice's clothes bag. (She has five others). We rubbed the cream in and walked out the door. The cream worked, so we headed on down to the main level of the ship, where they kept the badminton court. We got the supplies we needed and walked to the court. The first people up were Edward and Jasper. They stood facing each other. Jasper chuckled. "So sure that you are going to win?" he asked. "Why, yes, I am." said Edward. They started playing. We all settled in to watch. I followed the game easily. I forgot we were vampires, until I heard Bella whisper "Slow down, will you! I cannot follow the game! And if I can't, neither will any other human! You will get found out!!! Hearing this, Jasper and Edward slowed down considerably. Now, in my opinion, they were playing TOO slow. Even though they slowed down, Jasper still lost. By a lot. He was mumbling profanities as he walked off the court.

Up next against Edward was Rosalie. She was beat in half an hour. She was beat by a lot more points than Jasper. She walked off the court in a huff and sat in my lap. I rubbed her back and told her that I would let her win when I played against her. She smiled at me. I love her SOO much. Suddenly, I got an idea. Hmmm_…..DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER, OR ANYONE ELSE, EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!! _I screamed inside my head. I saw Edward flinch, then nod. Good. I sat back to plan.

Then I snapped back to reality when I noticed Bella and Edward having a stare-down. I turned to Alice and asked "What is going on?" She was trying hard not to laugh as she said "Bella wants to play against Edward, but he says no. She wanted to know why, but he wouldn't tell her. I think that it is because he is afraid that she will hurt someone, or that she will hurt herself." Alice laughed harder and said "In a moment, she will walk off the court mumbling about a certain "stupid, perfect, graceful vampire who is good at everything." I watched as Bella did just that. I couldn't help it (again). I laughed. Bella scowled at me, then sat down in a huff. She growled pitifully at Edward. He smiled at her, then waited for his next opponent. It was Alice. This was going to be good.

It was kinda like watching them play chess…..

Alice walked up to the court. She stepped up to face Edward. She stood there, then hit the birdie. In the couple seconds it took the birdie to get over the net to Edward, Alice had seen where he would hit the ball, and Edward had seen in her mind where she would hit it back. Edward hit the birdie, and the same thing happened again. This time, Alice caught the birdie and, looking a bit haggard, said "Okay, I give up. My head is starting to hurt." She walked off the court, situated a chair so her head ended up in Jasper's lap, and lay down. Jasper started rubbing her head.

It was my turn. I walked up to face Edward, and I thought that I saw a glimmer of fear on his face. I laughed softly. Edward was going down. We got in our stances and I hit the birdie. Edward hit it back. This went on and on for about an hour and a half. Then, trying to make Edward squirm, I hit the birdie extra hard. It sailed over Edward's head and over the next building. "Get the birdie, Emmett!!! Get it!!" I heard everyone yell. I took off towards where it fell. I rounded the corner and…..

WHAM!!!!!!!!!

I bounced backwards as I heard a thud in front of me. I heard someone yell "You asshole!! What the hell do you think you are doing?!? "The voice was female. I opened my eyes to see a young woman about Bella's age sitting on the ground in front of me. She was glaring at me. "Well, you gonna help me up?" she asked. I couldn't help it. I started laughing.

"You-You-"she sputtered, but at that moment a calm settled over us. I turned to see Edward and the rest of the gang walk up. Bella stepped up and asked "Emmett, who's your friend?" The girl and I looked at each other, then started laughing. Bella looked really confused. After our laughing fit, I looked at the girl. She was kind of normal, with brown hair and blue eyes. She was short and of medium build. "I'm sorry." I said to her, "I was looking for the birdie."

She just stared at me, then laughed. Beside me, Bella stepped forward and offered her hand to the girl. "Hi," she said, "I am Bella." The girl stared at the hand for a moment, then shook it. "I'm Sam." **(A/N: I really have a friend named Sam. She and my other friend Susan wanted to be in my story, so I am putting them in it. Susan will come later.) **

"I see you have already met Emmett." Bella said, "And this is Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie." She pointed to each person in turn. Sam nodded at each person as they were introduced.

"So, do you want to play badminton with me?" Bella asked. Edward said "Bella, dear, you need to find the birdie first." "Oh, yeah, "she said. She turned to me. "Emmett, you lost it. Find it!!" She started talking to Sam as I turned to look for the birdie. I found it a few feet behind Sam, under a chair.

As we walked back to the court, Sam and Bella were chatting constantly. Then, Alice joined in. When that happened, no one could get a word in edgewise. When we arrived, Bella and Sam took their places on the court and started playing. We soon found out that both of them were equally clumsy when they hit each other with their rackets, tripped over the net, (which even I didn't get. The net is in the air!) and when Edward and Alice had to save them from falling off the boat.

Soon, they gave up. It was a couple of hours until dinner. Sam said "Do you want to come to dinner with me? I will be in the main dinner hall at 7:00." "Ok, we'll be there!!" said Bella. Sam left and we went to our separate rooms. Alice brought a dress for Rose, and by the look she had on her face, and the dress in her arms, I would guess one for Bella too.

A couple hours later, we went down to the dinner hall. We walked in and Sam waved to us from across the room. We went and sat with her. We ordered our food, which we weren't going to eat a lot of, maybe a bite or two, and settled in to relax. I noticed our server was nervous as she walked away. I remembered she had said her name was Susan.

Suddenly, Edward stiffened up, and Alice froze. Both looked to the front entrance, and as I followed their gaze, I froze too. It was _him_ in the doorway. Jacob Black walked into the hall, seeming to search for somebody. I was shocked when Sam called, "Over here, Jake!!" Jacob started walking over. I heard Bella turn when she noticed how still Edward was. She stared at Jacob as he saw who was sitting with Sam. He stiffened his walk, but kept on coming. When he arrived at the table, he just stood there behind Sam, looking at us. We looked at him right back. I saw Sam sitting there confused, looking between Jacob and us. Then I heard Bella whisper "Oh, shit."

**I know, this is a horrible cliffie, but I am getting the atmosphere set for chapter 5, which I am working on now. I want at least 10 reviews before I go on. ****(I**** am starting small.) Well, what are you waiting for?? REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Imprint

**Enjoy this fifth chapter. ****Enjoy and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: ****Ditto chapter 1**

**Sam's POV**

I looked between the Cullens and my Jacob. I wondered why Jacob looked pissed at these people. I knew he was a werewolf, and he had told me that he was an enemy of vampires, but he also said that they didn't go out in the sunlight. So why was he softly growling at them? I was hopelessly confused. I turned to Bella. But she was already talking.

"Hey, Jake, what are you doing here? And how do you know Sam?" she was saying. Jake looked at her and said "Sam is my girlfriend. My imprint. I met her this morning before the cruise started, and I have updated her in the whole shebang. What are you doing on this cruise? And how do you go without the reaction to the sun?" He was honestly interested, I saw. I wondered how he knew Bella. I decided to ask.

"I am confused. What's going on?" I said. "How do you know each other? My head is starting to hurt!!" I waited as Jacob pulled me close and explained that the Cullens were the vampires and that Bella was not one yet, but she had a history with him and she used to be his girlfriend, sort of. I was repulsed by the thought of me being close to the vampires, but then I took a look at Bella and remembered that they had done nothing to suggest that they wanted to hurt me. On the contrary, they seemed to want to be my friends. The one named Edward turned to us and asked why I had never smelled like werewolf earlier. I felt the need to explain. "Well, after Jake fell asleep, I took a shower, then came outside. That's when I ran into Emmett." I watched Edward nod as if he understood.

Jake turned to Edward and told him "You don't have to worry about me and Bella anymore. I have Sam now, and I am happy." Edward nodded and said that that was okay. He gave Bella a hug. Bella turned to Jake and said that she was glad that he was happy, but was still afraid that we would all quarrel. She insisted that Edward and Jake shake hands to show there were no hard feelings. I agreed heartily to that. Edward and Jake stepped up to each other, wary, and took each others hands. They shook them, and behind them, Bella and I shared a look. We went up behind our boyfriends and pushed them together. They were now giving each other a hug! Bella and I started laughing. Pretty soon, Emmett and the others joined in. There was good feeling all around as we sat down and prepared to eat.

I wondered where our other friend was, but when I asked Jake, he said he would be late. He refused to tell the Cullens who he was talking about. Eventually, our food came. Our server, whose name was Susan, went to deliver our food to us. Suddenly, a body came crashing into her, throwing her to the ground and throwing our food all over the table. The body sat at our table. "Hey, "Embry said. "What did I miss?"

"Embry!!" Bella yelled. I turned to see Susan on the floor. I yelled at him, with Bella echoing, to pick her up. He was being rude!! He bent to pick up Susan, and set her on her feet. He looked into her eyes. His apology stopped. I heard Edward mumble, "Oh, god. Why do I have to hear this? I am going to be sick!" Suddenly, Embry ran away. I wondered aloud "What the hell just happened?"

**Susan's POV**

Ummmmm….what just happened? I had gone to deliver these nice, albeit scary, people their food, and then a body had crashed into me. I was thrown to the floor as a young (but handsome) man sat at the table. I was staring at him, working up the nerve to tell this handsome man what I thought of him when two of the girls started yelling at him to pick me up. I felt thankful to them when he picked me up. When I went to thank him, he looked into my eyes. I lost what I was going to say, and he just stared. I don't know how long we stood there, but suddenly he ran away. I looked into the confused eyes of everyone at the table. I heard one of the guys mumble something, and then one of the girls who had yelled at the guy said "What the hell just happened?" I sat at the table, then looked at the cloth. I said "Hold on while I clean this up, then I will get you new plates of food. I went to get up, but one of the guys, the one that reminded me of baseball players on steroids, said "its okay, we're not that hungry. Just sit down." He pushed on my shoulder with what seemed like effortless ease and I sat down, defeated. I figured that I would be fired shortly. I decided to spend what little time I had left with these nice people. I asked the one who had mumbled what he had said. He wasn't looking at me, and he didn't seem to hear what I said. The other girl who had yelled earlier poked him and said "Edward, pay attention! Susan wants to ask you a question. "He looked at me and said "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. But you are right, he was rude, and he will have to explain what just happened. And I am not at liberty to say what I said before just yet. You need to talk to Embry for that one." I just stared. He had just answered all of my unspoken questions. I just stared at him. So did everyone else.

Embry did not return, though. So I spent my time with all of the Cullens, whom I now knew, and Jacob and Sam. I became one of their close friends during that hour. The one named Alice seemed perturbed, and would talk to nobody but her boyfriend, Jasper. He seemed to always know how I felt, and talking to him seemed to calm me. I wondered why no one was looking for Embry. Jacob said that he would show up later, and after the dining hall closed, we left the room. We walked to where the Cullens stayed. Jacob seemed to wrinkle his nose in displeasure. Sam threw him a look, though, and he became happy again. We waited for Embry to return and when he didn't, Jacob went to look for him. I waited patiently with the Cullens and Sam.

**Embry's POV**

I don't know why I did what I did. I saw Susan's eyes and I just instantly fell in love. I knew I was imprinting, but I didn't care. I wanted to talk to her, but I was suddenly shy. I ran, thinking that I was a coward. But I was afraid. Honest. Fleetingly, I wondered what Jacob and his imprint were doing at that table with our mortal enemies, but I put that thought out of my mind quickly. I needed to find somewhere to hide.

I found a place up on the highest point in the ship. I stood there, just looking out into space, when I heard a voice. "You know, you should probably come back with me and make amends. Dear Susan thinks that one, you were a jerk to run, and two, she is afraid that you don't like her. I know you do, though, and so does Edward Cullen. You should have heard him. I thought that he was going to be sick." He laughed softly.

"I am afraid to go to her. I am afraid that she will be afraid of what I am, and she won't love me back." I said all of this with worry plain on my face. Jake just laughed. "Hey, man, can any girl really resist our charm?" he asked. I turned to him and just looked. His face darkened. "She doesn't count. She has Edward and I have Sammy now. My feelings for her are moot. So stop bringing it up…"

I just sighed and looked out into the ocean. I saw dolphins swimming out and I laughed. I love dolphins!! They make me feel better when I am sad. I heard Jake turn to me, and his posture was nervous. I turned to him and said "What is the matter, Jake? You look nervous all of the sudden." He took a deep breath and said "Alright. I do have to tell you something. You know how your mother didn't tell who your father was? Well, I was talking to Billy the other day, and he told me that he needed to tell me something. He told me that he had an, um, how can I put this, a sort of affair with your mother. She ran away when she knew she was pregnant, afraid everyone would hate her. She had you, and came back to talk to my dad. He took you in and took care of you and your mom until she died." I stared. How did he know that? I even talked to my mom on her deathbed, and she still didn't tell me!! I sighed. Oh, well, it meant we were brothers, and that is good, I guess…

We walked back down the boat, thinking about what we had said back on the top floor. I was amazed that he was my brother, kinda mad that my mom and Billy never told me, and happy that we were brothers. I had always felt closer to Jake then the rest of the guys. Now I know why. We had come to the place where the Cullens stayed on the trip. We walked in and the first person I saw was Susan. She smiled, and I ran to meet her.

**Susan's POV**

He came back!! I am so happy!! As he ran to meet me, I got up to embrace him back……

**Unknown's POV**

I leaned back, content. I was happy that I had fed before I came here, even though I knew I wouldn't be tempted. I don't know why, but human blood doesn't smell at all appetizing to me. I took a deep breath, and then froze. I smelled another vampire!! Or should I say, vampires. There were like five of them! And they had a human scent around them! By that, I figured that they must be like me, or otherwise were looking for me. I hadn't exactly gotten along with other vamps before. Many of them had vowed to kill me. But this scent was none I recognized, and it smelled different from the others vampires. I also smelled another, more different smell, a sort of wolfish smell. I was a little worried, but sure that unless they smelled me, I would be fine. I was camouflaged. See, I was lucky. In my human life, I was allergic to the sun, so when I got turned into a vampire, by I don't know who, my skin didn't react to the sun. It didn't sparkle! I was amazed at this fact, as were a group called the Volturi. They sent word to ask me that I needed to join their group, since I would 'bring so much to the table'. That means that I would do their dirty work for them in the sunlight. I declined. That was another group that I ticked off. I think they are searching for me, and are going to try to force me to join them. I am not sure. All I know is that I am going to try to avoid the vampires that were on this boat. If I avoided them, maybe they wouldn't find me. I relaxed again. I was going to be fine, and nothing was going to ruin my vacation…

**Well, there it is!! I bet you are wondering who the new vampire is…. Well, you will have to find out later!!! Have fun reading, and REVIEW!!!! I was lenient on the ten reviews before, but I am serious now…..no more story until I get ten reviews!!!! Bye!!**


	6. Look What We Found!

**Hey peoples!! ****Sorry about the holdup, I'm kind of grounded for a while…it SUCKS!!!!! Well, enjoy what I have now…..**

**Disclaimer: ****Ditto Ch. 1 **

**Susan's POV**

I stared at Embry. What he had just told me seemed completely stupid and insane, yet, it made sense somehow. I think…..Oh well, what do I care? I smiled, and everyone relaxed.

We have been talking for about an hour. Sam fell asleep on Jake's shoulder about ten minutes ago. Bella fell asleep on Edward's lap. I was trying not to fall asleep when Alice, uh, froze. Jasper and Edward turned to help her, Edward stopping to put Bella on one of the big enormous beds.

Alice, um, woke up about a minute later. She looked confused, and a little bit worried. I was confused, but at least I knew what was going on. When I looked at Alice, she was talking with everyone quietly. Except Embry, who was holding a tired me in his arms. I yawned. I am so tired, and Embry is so warm…….

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I covered up my face and groaned. I hate waking up. I turned over and saw Sammy lying on the enormous bed with me. **(A/N: ****Context, Samantha, my friend. CONTEXT!!! ****Remember that.) **Looking up, I saw Bella in the other bed, in the exact same spot she was put in last night. I put my head back down and fell back to sleep. It was then that I noticed that everyone else was gone. Hmmm……

_I was walking down a hallway. __I didn't know where I was. __Someone was walking towards me. __When he got in front of me, he stopped and told me that he hated me. __That made me really mad. __I started hitting him with a book I suddenly had in my hands. __After a minute of me hitting him, he collapsed. __I bent down and looked closer. __He wasn't breathing. Oh my God!! __I killed him!! __I started shaking his shoulder, yelling "Don't die! __Please don't die! __I'm sorry; I didn't_MEAN_to kill you! __Wake up!_

I jerked awake. Whoa, that was a weird dream. I sat up and looked around. Sammy and Bella were still asleep. The Cullens were still not back yet. Neither was Jacob or Embry. I got up and took a shower. By the time I was done, Bella and Sammy were up. They took their showers and we all sat down on the couch. We talked about where the Cullens, Jake and Em might be. And they left no note, which was unusual. So we decided to go look for them. We left the room and ate breakfast in the food court. I had a bagel. We started to search the first floor. We didn't find them there, so we started on the second….

**Bella's POV**

Susan, Samantha and I have been searching for everyone for about two hours. We are on the third floor right now. I am checking yet another food court. (How many of these friekin' things do they have on this ship?!?) Well, they weren't there, so I left and met Sammy and Susan. We decided to keep searching after a semi-heated debate. Susan wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep, Sammy wanted to play a game, and I wanted to keep searching. Needless to say, I won, because we kept searching for the Cullens and the wolves.

We were on the fifth floor when we found her. She was walking towards us, with her head down. She seemed to be in deep thought. I called out to her, and her head went up. Oops, it isn't Alice, like I thought. She was short, about Sammy's height or taller, of medium build, with brown hair and…….wait just a minute, she has…….

"Golden eyes." I heard Sammy and Susan say the same thing as I did. We looked at each other, then we looked at the...vampire. She was looking at us, a confused look on her face. I think it was because of our smell. The vampire smell, combined with the wolfish smell. I decided to talk to her. "Hi." I said. She looked at me, and then said, "Hi." We introduced ourselves. Her name turned out to be Leslie. I haven't heard that name often, but it wasn't an old one, so she had to be a young vampire. "Excuse us." I said. Leslie nodded, and Sammy, Susan and I went to a distance that we knew would make it hard for her to hear.

"Oh my goodness! She is a VAMPIRE!!!" Sam said when we stopped. "That is SO weird! What are the chances that we would meet another vampire on this cruise!!?" She was practically shouting. "Shhh!!!" I said. "She can hear us if she tries. Now, what are we going to do about this? About her?" I looked at Leslie, who was reading a book. Weird. I turned to Susan, who had not said a word all through this. "Susan, what do you think we should do?" Susan sighed, then closed her eyes. After some deep thought, she said "How about we take her to the Cullens? They probably want to know that there is a vampire on this boat, even though her eyes are golden, so she is a vegetarian one." Sammy and I agreed, and we walked back to Leslie.

"Come with us." I told her. She nodded slowly, clearly confused. We walked around, hoping that we could find the Cullens soon, because this was getting creepy. Leslie didn't say a word the whole time unless we talked to her first. I had never heard, or, should I say, seen someone so quiet.

We were on the first floor again. We had searched everywhere. Sammy's stomach was growling. I was going to suggest we split up, but Leslie said "How 'bout lunch?" We agreed, and went to the restaurant on the first floor. Sammy and I ordered a big lunch, Susan ordered a medium meal, but Leslie, surprisingly, ordered a piece of cheesecake. "What?" she asked when she caught us staring at her. "I like cheesecake." She obviously thought the human charade was fooling us. We went along with it, though, to keep her from running away.

After our meal, we went to the swimming pools. "There they are!" Sam cried. I looked up to see Alice and the others looking at us in shock. Sammy skipped up to them and said "Look what we found!!" I hugged Edward, and we went through the whole greeting thing. I looked back to introduce Leslie, but she wasn't there. "Where'd she go?" I heard Sammy ask.

Next thing I know, I hear a shriek, then a splash.

**Leslie's POV**

When Sam, Susan and Bella found me, I was wandering around the boat. I needed something to do. When I heard someone calling, I looked up. Three girls were waving to me. But they stopped when they came up to me. I smelled that vampire smell again, and that wolfy smell. It was coming from the three girls!! It kind of freaked me out, but they were nice. They wanted to talk alone, so I let them. I didn't listen. I make it a rule not to listen to other people's conversations. Instead, I read a book. It was called Twilight and was about vampires. The woman who wrote it, Stephenie Meyer, was actually pretty accurate about vampires. I wondered if she was one, or if she personally knew one.

When they told me to come with them, I got a bit nervous, I'll admit. But we just walked around. After a while, I heard Sam's stomach growl, so I suggested lunch. They went to a food court, and ordered a big meal. I just ordered a piece of cheesecake. It was another glitch. Most vampires think that human food is gross, but I find certain foods, like cheesecake, to be quite appetizing. Ooh, and pickles. I was thrown a bit off course when I caught Bella and the other two staring at me. Well, I was supposed to be human, right? So why not keep up the charade before revealing my identity? I don't think they believed me though.

After dinner, we went to a swimming pool. I don't really know why, but I heard Sam call for someone at the same time I smelled vampire. And the wolfish smell. I looked up. Seven people were heading towards the girls. Five of them looked perfect, and I knew they were vamps by their smell. The other two smelled like the wolf smell, and looked a bit scruffy. I could easily imagine them as wolves. Bella, Sam, and Susan gave them all a big hug, and then started talking. I knew they were talking about me. When they turned to me, I got nervous. What if it was a trap? What if they were the Volturi? Or any of the others I had made mad? What if I was going to get caught? And killed? I didn't want to die! One of them, resembling a model, turned towards me and started walking, so I backed up, turned around, and started to walk. I wasn't looking where I was going. I got about a yard when I tripped over the fence on the side of the boat. Ok, another human factor: I trip…a lot. I went over the side, unable to stop myself. I was able to utter one small shriek before I hit the water.

The water was cold, and I was momentarily stunned.

The next thing I know, I am being pulled up by two strong hands. I come up, coughing and spluttering. I heard someone say "Sheesh, Leslie! It's bad enough you fell off a boat, which we don't do, but then you go and almost drown!" I turned to see one of the vampires that Bella had been talking to. She helped me get up the ladder. Then I took a look at her. She looked like a pixie, with long black hair. But, no wings. Personally, that would have been cool. I heard a laugh near my head. I looked around to see the vampire that Bella had hugged the most. He was looking at the pixie girl with amusement in his eyes. She rolled her eyes at him, as if to say '_Retard.'_

**Edward's POV**

When the girl went over the edge, Alice went after her. I can't believe that Sam, Bella, and Susan found the exact girl we were looking for. We decide to look for her yesterday after Alice saw her in the vision. She hadn't seen her eyes, so she was worried for the girls' (Bella's, Sam's, and Susan's) safety. Everyone agreed, and we left after Susan fell asleep. Alice went into a graceful swan dive and helped the girl get back onto the boat. When the girl arrived, wet and cold, I read her mind. She, first of all, thought Alice looked like a pixie without wings. I HAD to laugh at that, which made Alice glare at me. She was a vegetarian, so that was good. I didn't have to kill her. Then I found that her name was Leslie, and she was turned in 1993, the year of her 15th birthday. She was looking kind of nervous, and when I asked her why, she got _really_nervous and refused to talk to me.

I read her mind again. She was scared of us because she thought we were from the VolturiThe _Volturi_, for crying out loud! I said to her, "Leslie, dear, we are not the Volturi, or anyone else you have ticked off lately in your...years." Leslie looked up at me and said "Huh?!? What the hell? How do you know that? STALKER!!" She yelled and tried to run. Emmett grabbed her around the waist and held on. She put up a good fight, though, and almost got away. Rosalie told her to "Shut up and sit down!" Leslie stuck her tongue out at her and then sat down. I decided to question her. I asked her why she was a vegetarian. She explained that human blood just isn't appetizing to her. Then she went on to explain how she was able to be on this cruise without the whole sun problem. I was interested to find out that that was her power. No wonder the Volturi wanted her! She could do all their dirty work without being found out! Then she asked us the same question. We went on to explain the reason we were here, who we were, and the like. And I mean _everything._ Leslie asked TONS of questions. When that was done, Leslie said "I understand now. I thought I would never meet other people like……like me." She smiled.

We went back to where Leslie was staying. She sat down on her bed and said, "Well, I won't keep you. You guys can head on back, and I will stay here. See you tomorrow." I could tell she needed time to think. She took a book from her bag and started reading. The book, I noted, was called Twilight. I decided to ask her about it tomorrow. We all left and went back to my room. I decided to see what Leslie was thinking about. She was singing……

_They say a man should always dress_

_For the job he wants. __So why'm I dressed_

_Up like a pirate in this restaurant._

_It's all because some hacker stole my identity,_

_Now I'm in here every evenin' servin' chowder and iced tea._

_Should've gone to fr-ee-ee credit report dot com,_

_I could have seen this comin' at me like an atom bomb,_

_They monitor your credit and send you email alerts._

_So you don't end up sellin' fish to tourists in t-shirts._

Then it was:

_I'm searchin' for a new car, which one's me, _

_A hot convertible or an SUV, too bad I didn't know my _

_Credit was whack, 'cause now I'm drivin' off the lot in a _

_UsedSub-compact…F-r-e-e, that spells free, credit report dot com _

_Baby. Saw their ads on my TV, though about goin' but was_

_Too lazy, so instead of lookin' fly and ridin' fat, _

_My legs are stickin' to the vinyl and my posse's gettin'_

_Laughed at. F-r-e-e, that spells free, credit report dot com _

_Baby!_

W.O.W. That was freaky. She just sang the entire free credit report dot com song….BOTH of them!! I just shook my head. What had we gotten ourselves into?

**(A/N: You may find this weird, but I know those songs by heart…..I sing them every time they come on!!)**

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie left to go to their rooms after a little bit. It was about eleven o'clock. Bella took a shower, and then settled down in my lap. I breathed in her scent and smiled. She yawned, and I said "Ready to go to sleep?" She, as usual, said no. So I put her on the bed anyway. I curled up beside her, and she said, "Goodnight, Edward." I told her goodnight, and within minutes she was asleep.

Then she started talking, her nightly ritual which, personally, I enjoy. It's the only time when I can know what she is thinking with out having to ask her. She mumbled for a minute about Leslie, and then she talked about Sam and Susan. She called all of these three her friends. Then she talked about me. I settled in to relax, hearing her say, "I love you, Edward." Ah, music to my ears.

**Well, I hope you enjoy my 6****th**** chapter! I modeled Leslie after myself, so now my friends and I are in my story! I am so happy! I may not update for a while, though, since I am GROUNDED (stupid parents) (not really) but I am tossing around some ideas for my 7****th**** chappy!! Reviews needed and wanted!! I am aiming for 15!! So, REVIEW!!! Please?**


	7. The Big Question

**Hey, y'all! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Ditto Ch. 1**

**Emmett's POV**

I 'woke' up, feeling refreshed and excited. Today is the day my plan goes into action! I'm really surprised that Edward hasn't said a word to anyone. Usually he can't keep his mouth shut. Alice would have seen this coming, but luckily she was too tired from playing badminton. She will see it today, when I make the move, but I will make her not say a word. Her clothing being ripped to bits should be an excellent threat. Ah, it's good to be alive. I looked over to see Rosalie still lying down. She looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb her, so quietly I got up and took my shower. But I wasn't that quiet, I guess, because Rosalie joined me a minute later.

When we got out of the shower, we got dressed, and went to walk out the door. But, we were stopped by the familiar forms of Alice and Edward, who was saying, "Please, Alice! Just don't say anything! Emmett will-"He stopped when he saw me. I was glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. Really dead. Unfortunately, Rose had heard him. "What? What did you want to tell me, Emmett?" she asked, a look on her face that showed how worried she was. It isn't my fault that sometimes what I tell her isn't exactly good… "It's nothing." I said. "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you." She smiled, and gave me a hug. I glared at the two over her shoulder, and made a motion that clearly stated they need to stay when Rose leaves. When Rose went to find Bella, for whatever reason, Edward and Alice stayed behind, just like I told them to. I gave them a HUGE lecture. I think I was yelling, if the faces of passerby are anything to go by. When I was done, Alice just said, "Ok, Emmett. You don't have to yell. You could have just said we couldn't tell her." She looked sad, and kind of mad. I explained to her that it was a total surprise, and that if she didn't tell anyone, I would let her pick out the outfits. "How long do I have?" she asked. I pretended to look at a watch and said "About ten hours."

Alice freaked. She yelled that she didn't have enough time, then she took off towards the store where the wedding dresses and the chapel were. I sighed, thanking whatever lord there was that Alice loved to shop. It would keep her quiet for hours.

I rolled my eyes at Edward, and he laughed. He said "You better go do what you need to do, before the ten hours are up." Oh, shit! I took off running.

I walked down the hallway. I decided to shop around for the things I needed. I met Jasper at a store, trying to get Alice out of a department store. She was clutching an outfit, saying in her most whiny voice, "Please, Jazz! I need to buy it! I need to! It's for Emmett!" THAT made him freeze. "What does Emmett need with a-"

"Shhhhhhhh!" Alice cried, holding Jasper's mouth shut. "No one can know!!" I walked in the store. Alice looked sad. "Does this mean that I can't buy the outfits?" she said. I told her that it wasn't her fault that Jasper found her. After all, she did need to make sure he would pay for everything. I told Jazz the news. He congratulated me, then asked me when I was going to tell Rose. "Tonight at dinner." I promised. He nodded.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. The girls played soccer, swam, etc. (Every activity needed at least two vampires or wolves present, since the girls would trip, A LOT) We took a break for lunch, at which point Alice came back looking very excited. She came up to me and whispered, "I have it all planned. I saw a vision that one man would smell…appetizing to you, so I booked a new one. I also took care of the theme. I turned to her. "What theme?" I asked. She seemed shocked. "You need a theme, otherwise it won't be right." I thought about this. It made sense, so I nodded. Alice squealed and ran to sit by Jasper.

Then I started to plan for dinner. I needed to ask the waiter if he would bring champagne to our table, and, whatever else I needed. When I talked to him, the first thing he said was "Don't call me waiter. I am a maitre d'." _Well, well, Mr._ MAITRE D", I thought,_ put your head right there, in my open hand. Now don't scream while I squeeze the life out of you_. Instead, I said "Okay, so will you help me?" He asked me my name, and when I told him, he said that a woman named Alice had already taken care of everything. I resolved to thank Alice later. I left, without thanking the _maitre d'._ He was too rude, in my opinion.

The rest of the day I spent trying to relax. I have done this many times before, but I get nervous each time. I walked to the dinner hall, and froze.

Alice had gone overboard, even more than usual. Beads were around everyone's neck, and every chef had on a hat. I groaned. Mardi Gras!! I had to admit, that theme was new…

I sat at the table beside Rose. She looked at me with a look that said '_What the hell is going on here?!? Why is everyone dressed as if they are in Louisiana?? WHY?!?!?' _ I gave her a hug and said "It's okay. Alice is just going overboard, as usual. We'll be okay," _I hope, _I added silently. Alice was going to make this hard and complicated.

Pretty soon Leslie, Sam, Bella, and Susan showed up, followed by a tired Jasper and Edward. Apparently, Leslie almost fell off the boat again, and Bella, Sam, and Susan almost fell off trying to save her. Edward and Jasper had their work cut out for them. I didn't envy them one bit. Alice walked over to me. She had come from the kitchen. Probably telling the cooks what to fix for us. Of course, they would listen to her instructions, since no one could resist her persuasive powers.

I have to admit, even though I didn't eat much food, and neither did the rest of us vamps, the food was AWESOME. Everything from caviar to fish sticks. The wolves were late, but they showed up. They ate most of the food for us. That way, we didn't have to make excuses about why we hadn't eaten a lot of food. Even Leslie ate a little bit of cheesecake, and some pickles. She is one weird kid. Bella and the other human girls had some fun seeing what foods Leslie WOULD eat. She ate a few things, like crackers, ham, (which she laughed, telling a story about this teacher she had named Mrs. Bowen, who told tales about how she sent a ham to a Jewish woman's wedding because she hated the girls mother.) and a variety of others. She soon was full, though, and the game stopped, to be continued later.

Pretty soon the food was gone. The Quilete boys had eaten most of it. Alice looked at me. I said "What?" She twitched her head towards Rose. I got it. I was about to make the move, but Leslie interrupted "Do you have turrets, Alice?" Everyone who knew about my plans was laughing so hard that they fell off the chair. Leslie just looked confused, so I decided to get the attention from poor, confused Leslie. I turned towards Rose. I said, "Rose, sweetie, how much do you love me?" She said back, "It depends. What do you want, Emmett?" I slowly got off my chair. I took out a package I had in my coat. Opening it, I knelt down on one knee.

"Rose, will you marry me?"

**HAHAHAHA!!! Bet you were in the dark about what Emmett was going to ask, weren't ya??? What will Emmett's wedding be like?? Huh?? Well, take a guess?? Press that review button and REVIEW!!! (By the way, if you want to suggest stuff, you can. I don't mind. I love reading people's opinions.)**


	8. The Wedding to Remember out of 18

**Howdy, fans! I haven't been able to write lately, writer's block! Well, here's what I have written now. Enjoy, and review!**

** Rosalie's POV**

I was just a bit stunned when Emmet asked me to marry him. I mean, it's not as if I had any doubts I would say yes, but a little heads-up would have been nice, don't ya think? So, I could reproduce the oh-my-gosh-I-totally-wasn't-expecting-this-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh look I am so good at. But here I was, standing dumbfounded in front of the whole cruise ship, everyone waiting for my answer. Emmett's face was searching for the reason I hadn't answered yet. I decided I had better oblige him.

"Yes."

Emmett jumped up and hugged me as everyone cheered. He whispered in my ear "Thank you for marrying me, again. I love you." I just hugged him harder. This was not a talking moment. We stood there until people started to congratulate us. The first up were the employees of the ship. Then, people who were in the restaurant when Emmett asked me came up to say congrats. After that, Edward and the rest came up to us. Sam and Susan, along with some reluctant werewolves I could mention, congratulated us on what they thought was our first wedding. As Edward and the rest congratulated us, my phone rang. I picked it up and said "Hello?"

The voice that answered "Hello, how are you, Rosalie?" I knew well. "Carlisle! I 'm okay, how are you?" I was elated. Carlisle rarely used his cell phone for calling us. When he did it was usually to yell at us for something Emmett did.

"I am well. I heard that someone was getting married again. Have a nice wedding, dear! Tell Emmett that he'd better not mess this on up or else…" I laughed. A few years ago, Emmett thought that he 

was doing something right, and the church caught on fire. The priest was NOT happy with Emmett.

I went back to our hotel room. There, my dress was all set out. It was not the conventional type, I saw. It was a hot pink short skirt with fishnet hose. The top was a low-cut loose-fitting shirt that was a deep black. I stared at my outfit, then…"ALICE!!" She pranced in like she was the winner of the Miss America contest. She looked at me, and said "What?" "WHAT?! You ruin my wedding dress and all you have to say is 'what?' You owe me an explanation, missy." Alice just stood there, then said "It's a themed wedding. Calm down, please." She went on to explain that Emmett wanted to do a themed wedding this year, because he was complaining that they do the same thing every year. I asked what the theme was, and the reply I got was "Mardi Gras." I thought about this. It could be interesting to have a themed wedding this year…especially since it is on a cruise ship.

I agreed, and the planning went on. It took less than eight hours before the wedding was ready to go. I dressed in my dress and got ready to walk down the aisle, or whatever I was going to do. I stepped out to meet Alice. She escorted me to the room. I walked in and was met with screams and the jingle of beads. Beads were thrown over my head, and then a jazzy kind of wedding march started. I walked, and then was pushed up the aisle to where Emmett was standing in his outfit. It was a suit, but without sleeves and it was open in the front, revealing his wonderful pale skin. I saw that some ladies were staring, and when they caught me looking at them, they only stole glances. The priest was dressed as a cross dresser. That is the only explanation for what he looked like. After the wedding vows, we had a giant party. It went on for hours. Everyone got a lot of beads, and the police only caught a few people for inappropriate acts. When the party was over, I asked Emmett "What about our honeymoon?" I gave my best pout. I knew it would kill him.

He got this look on his face, and then he smiled. "Look up." he said. As I looked up, a giant helicopter landed on the front of the boat. 

Emmett dragged me into it, and then we waved to the rest of our group. I was told by Emmett that we would go to a Vegas hotel, then we would meet our group when they came back from their cruise. I thought about it. That was a good four, no, three days now that it was Thursday. The cruise ended Saturday. Counting today, that was three days. I smiled at Emmett as we took off. This was turning out to be the best cruise ever. I had to thank Bella when we got back.

**Bella's POV**

I watched the two fly away. I gave Edward a hug and said "Is it bedtime yet? I'm exhausted!" Susan and Sam agreed with me. Leslie was staring at the moon. She sighed, and then turned to walk with us back to our rooms.

For the rest of the day, we slept on and off. When we were awake, we played board games. It was kind of boring without Emmett. I fell asleep that night thinking of what a good time I was having, and, of course, how much I loved Edward.

**Well, how did you like it?? I decided that Emmett and Rose should get a break from the rest. And, who would want to be in the room next to them when they were on their honeymoon?? NOT ME!! Well, review, and I will work on the rest of the story.**


	9. Ew

**Hey guys!! Are you ready for my 9****th**** chapter?? hopes for a yes Alright, here it is:**

** Edward's POV**

I was getting ready to go to the party we are throwing because we got rid of Emmett. I was happy that he was gone, since in my opinion, he was an idiot. Well, I was walking, when suddenly…I heard voices. And these voices were not ordinary voices. They were Rose's and Emmett's. Since they were on their honeymoon…..they were a little too excited for my taste. I certainly felt bad for the people in the hotel room next to them. They weren't only shouting their thoughts. That's for sure. There were no words to convey this except "Ew". So that's what I said.

All the Cullens and the werewolves gave me looks that said "What the hell is wrong with you?" As an explanation I said "Rose and Emmett are driving me crazy!!" With a sigh I fell to the floor clutching my head and shouting "I want my mind back!!" Bella sat on the floor next to me and tried to get me to sit up.

"Are you okay?" she gasped. Sam, who was standing behind us, shouted, "Does it _look_ like he's okay to you? He's lying on the floor twitching his face off and all you have to say is 'are you okay'?!" Bella looked at her, and I really wished I knew what she was thinking, but from my years of experience, I would say she was a bit pissed off, but about ready to burst out laughing. I was weakly laughing, even though my head was filled with…well, you can guess, since it is Emmett and Rose we are speaking of. I vaguely wondered why they were not affecting Jasper or Alice. Finally, the two quit doing…each other, and the thoughts melted away in my head. I was at last somewhat free until later.

I sighed and sat up. Bella gave me a big hug, and I kissed the top of her head. "Now, where were we on the party about Emmett leaving?" "I think we were about to leave," said Leslie, "but we'd 

better hurry, since your little episode took about fifteen minutes of our half an hour." I got up and we rushed back to the ballroom.

We had invited everyone to join in our celebration of what was actually Emmett and Rose leaving, but we covered up with a wedding celebration. The only people who knew what it was really about were us, and the dogs. Oh, that reminded me of earlier, when Jake was telling Sam and Susan about his VW Rabbit. I couldn't help but listen, and I was tired of hearing him say how good he was at fixing cars. So, I told him that Dogs ate Rabbits, not made them. Let's just say that his expression was not one of laughter, but Sam and Susan's were. They thought that was funny, which made Jake even more pissed. Even Embry thought it was funny! So, Jake was not talking to me now. Oh, well. Like I cared. Except for the fact that now Bella, bless her soul (since she's got one, after all), thinks that I should apologize. I told her that he should apologize for being stupid and boring. Sam tried the same tactic with Jake, but only got yelled at. Well, here's some interesting news: Sam doesn't like to get yelled at, because she yelled back at him and started a fight that got the ship's security called. They were yelling every cuss word in the human language at each other, then, Sam started yelling in another language. Susan and Leslie said that it was Spanish, but I didn't understand it. But, the good thing is, Leslie translated it for me. Since her mind was thinking in Spanish and Jake's had no clue what she was saying. One interesting word that she said was in this sentence: "Tu gordo taco!!" **(A/N: This is Spanish, but my computer is dumb and won't fix it. So, let me help: There is supposed to be an accent mark above the Tu. So it makes it translate into 'you'. Not 'your'. In case you really cared.)**

I asked Leslie what that meant, and she said that it meant "You fat 7#!" In truth, she really didn't know what taco meant, but she was going to look it up on the internet during the party. I said "What? You're not going to go?" "Nope." she said, "I don't do parties. I like to sit and read instead."

I was amazed at that. But, that reminded me of something…oh yeah! "Hey, Leslie, what was that book you were reading the other day?" "Oh, that book." she said. "Twilight. It was written by a woman named Stephenie Meyer. It is all about vampires. Actually, they have names that are similar, if not the same, as yours. Hmm…weird. You don't know her, do you?" I thought about all the people I knew.

"No, I don't know her." Leslie continued, "I wonder why she chose those names. She named the wolves in the story after her siblings. They have the same names as our wolves. Hmmm, this is really weird." "Oh, well, let's talk about it later." I said. She agreed, and we went our separate ways; Me, to the party, and Leslie to the library on the ship.

The party was awesome, with steamers and a snack bar. All of us had a great time. Sam, Susan, and Bella tried to convince Leslie to come to the party, and they sort of did. They got her down there, where they made her eat weird things again. I really felt bad for her now. The party went on for hours. We danced a few slow dances, with Leslie standing on the side. Jake and Sam forgave each other here for this morning's problem. They're happy now. The sweetest thing was when Jasper, out of pity for Leslie's feelings of loneliness, danced with her. He did that a couple times. You could tell Leslie was embarrassed. Alice didn't mind. She felt a bit bad for Leslie, having no one. So, after Leslie left for the library again, she decided to help her find someone. I just stared at her. I told her good luck with that. She just glared at me.

The party ended at about 1:00 in the morning. I was going to meet Leslie at the library when it happened again. Emmett and Rose decided that they needed to…have some fun. "Ew! Oh My GOD!!" I screamed, scaring some of the party people who were leaving. I ran towards the library, hoping to drown the voices out. Eventually, I did, though they were always there at the back of my mind.

Leslie told me more about the 'taco' issue as I struggled some more with the voices in my mind. She was really slow, though, so I 

had myself under control for most of her speech. She said "Taco is not any particular swear word. So Sam could have meant anything really. I imagine she substituted her own words." she sounded amused at that fact. Personally, I was too. I asked her to continue. "So, as I was saying, 'taco' is not even really a swear word anymore. It is mainly used in Spain now. Everyone else uses the literal translation for 'swear word', whatever it is. I forget." "Thank you for looking that up."I said. She smiled.

We went back to our rooms. Bella, Sam, and Susan were laughing hysterically, that much we could hear. We walked in to see Jasper CRYING on the bed, with Alice hovering around him, trying to calm him down. Leslie and I just stared. When Sam noticed us, she ribbed Bella, and they walked to us. They were still laughing. "What is the matter? Why is Jasper crying?" She sounded a little bit scared. Personally, and knowing my family, I was too. Leslie talked to Sam, while I went to Alice. "Alice, what is the matter with Jasper?" I asked. She turned to me and said "Jasper is feeling the effects of Emmett and Rose. He has major mood swings now. At this moment, he is feeling down in the dumps. She looked at him with care obvious in her eyes. I'm just lucky that I…"

And that is as far as she got, for then she froze. I caught her and laid her beside Jasper, who had overcome his emotional wreckage. He was now mostly himself. He turned to Alice as she was waking up. "Are you okay, sweetie?" he asked. She didn't respond. So I read her mind. It was worse than my voices and Jazz's feelings put together. She was picturing what she had seen, and I was disgusted. I didn't puke anymore, but I was sure ready to! I made a face, and the girls asked me if I was okay. I told them it was Alice they should be worried about. So, like girls of this age always do, they crowded around Alice and asked her questions at the same time. (I told Jazz about Alice's vision. He was as disgusted as I was!) I don't know how she did it, but Alice was able to answer all their questions. I hadn't even been able to read all their minds and find out their questions! Must be a girl thing…

I asked the girls why they had been laughing as we came in. Susan said "It's because it was funny to watch Jasper try to hit on Alice. When she made him sit down, he started to cry! He whined about Emmett and Rose, then you guys came in. It was really funny!

I turned to Jasper and said "Are you that bad at hitting on people, Jasper?" He just laughed. Emmett and Rose had stopped, for now. I could feel it. All of us could.

"Well, now that we have had our laugh, guys," I said, "Isn't it about time that you all go to bed?"

All the girls, including Leslie, protested. No one wanted to go to bed. We only had two days left after tonight. Today was Friday, since the party yesterday lasted all night long, and the cruise ended on Saturday. I felt a teeny-tiny pang of sadness. Even being here with the wolves was better than being at Forks with them. I sighed. When I heard a door slam, I looked up. Jazz, Alice, Susan and Sam had all left. It was just me and Bella left.

Bella took her shower, and when she got out, she smelled deliciously of strawberries. She ate a late night snack, and we talked a little bit about how we should take this cruise again sometime, and also how well the salve was doing. "I wonder what the salve would do to Leslie, since she is already immune to the sun." I thought that we should test it, so we needed to talk to Leslie about it and get her permission first.

Bella crawled into bed, and I lay next to her. She breathed a sigh of content, and within minutes was asleep. I kissed her head and said "I love you Bella."

**So, there it is! I am so sad…my story is almost over! Only one day to go, and maybe an epilogue! Question: should I do an epilogue? Please review, and answer my question! waits impatiently at computer for fanfic reviews What are you waiting for? PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!**


End file.
